My Point of Weakness
by LoveRose
Summary: Caleb has finally admit his feelings for Cornelia to himself. But when a deadly group of people plan on attacking his weakest point, can he keep her safe without anyone knowing? AU C&C, rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. The Party

I am back again. Hello all, hello. Ok this is another story of AU. The only thing different is that Merridean does not exist and that the girls don't have powers. Oh, and Caleb does not show any sign of affection to Cornelia…yet. Just like my story "The Ice Skater and the Rebel Skateboarder**". Oh and the girls are 17 and the guys are 18 and 19.**

**And so you won't get confused near the end of the chapter, Caleb's entire family was killed by his father. You'll know the whole story as you keep reading, but for now that's all you need to know. Caleb doesn't have any family, his goal in life is to go out and kill his father for killing the family. That's why ever since that happened, he's been a little anti-social because he didn't want to put them in danger cause his father could use his friends against him. **

I hope to get plenty reviews in my first chapter cause I'm not sure if I should continue this. Tell me if you want me to continue it ok? Oh and this is a PG-13 (or T, whatever) so if you don't like sorta graphic scenes, yeah, go bye-bye. Ok? Ok.

**Oh and by the way, this is my original plot. There is no other one fanfiction in WITCH like this one, so no one try to take this from me please. This is all my work, thankies!**

The first chapter will be long because I want to see if I should keep going, so tell me when you read this, or I'll delete it. Dun dun DUN!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, Caleb! Do something fun for once in your life, come with us to the party", Matt, Caleb's best friend, begged.

"For the last time, Matt, I don't want to go to a party", Caleb turned away from him.

"Dude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Everyone is invited! And there is FREE FOOD! You have to go Caleb, not everyone was invited", Matt tried to convince.

"Make up your mind; first you say everyone's invited and then you say that not everyone's invited"

"Well, everyone important is going", Matt smiled nervously.

Caleb sighed and leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, "You just want me to take you because you didn't get one, did you?"

"Ok yes, I admit it. Please please take me! You can invite one guest to the party, please please please!" Matt got on his knees and begged.

"Why are you the only one that didn't get an invite anyways?"

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with when I accidently went into a girls only spa…"

"Ok, you know what? Just don't say another word", Caleb stood up and started to walk away, but found it extremely difficult because of the weight that was holding onto his leg.

"Please please give me your extra pass! I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go!" Matt begged as Caleb dragged him while he clutched onto his leg.

"Fine fine! Just get off of me!"

Matt jumped up from the ground and exclaimed, "Yes! I'm in! Thank you thank you! I'll see you at 8 ok? Bye!"

With that, Matt started to run the opposite way.

"What a dope…", Caleb sighed as he walked to his house.

**Meanwhile under a tree in the park…**

"How the hell did you get one?" Irma yelled, pointing at a smirking blonde girl.

"Because I'm actually good at doing things" Cornelia said as she waved the invitation in Irma's face.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that _you're _actually better than _me_?" Irma yelled, catching the attention of people walking by.

"Well, honey, it's all in fine print. This invitation proves it", Cornelia smirked.

"Why you…", Irma threatened, but was interrupted by a person's voice in front of them.

"Um…excuse me, Miss Lair?" both Cornelia and Irma turned to see a nervous mailman.

"I'm sorry…I seemed to have forgotten to give you this letter this morning", he said, shakily handing the letter to her.

"Oh thanks", Irma got the letter and the mailman immediatley ran for his life.

Irma inspected the letter and then opened it. Cornelia noticed that her lips slowly turned into a big grin. Irma thrust the letter in Cornelia's face.

"HA! I knew it couldn't possibly be true that you were better than me!" Irma exclaimed with a triamphunt smile.

"Tss, just because you got invited doesn't mean that you're better than me. Good-bye", Cornelia said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Oh my god, Corny, you're such a baby. You're just running away!" Irma smirked.

"Actually _Irmy_, we only have 2 hours to get ready for the party", Cornelia said as she continued to walk away.

"ACK! I have to go!" Irma exclaimed and ran to get ready.

**Later at the Party…**

Caleb sat at the bat next to Matt, trying to ignore as Matt kept babbling on and on as he appologized for taking up his extra pass. You see, Matt did get an invite, only he didn't realize it until he _actually_ checked his mail.

"Dude, I told you that I don't care about the stupid pass. It's ok", Caleb sighed.

"Ok ok, I'll stop…hey I wonder if anyone else is here. I don't see anyone that I actually know", Matt said as he looked at the people with fancy attires.

(A/N: Caleb and Matt were wearing tux…es, I don't know how to spell it plural, hehe, lol)

"Meh, I haven't seen anyone either", Caleb said.

"Oh look Cornelia, it's Caleb and Matt", Elyon's voice said.

The two boys turned to see Elyon wearing a long purple skin-tight dress with black beads in the collar and Cornelia had a red knee-length dress that was sort of loose in the bottom.

"Hey Cornelia, hey Elyon. Wow you two look great", Matt smiled.

"Thanks, we made them ourselves", Elyon giggled.

"Do you like my dress, Caleb?" Cornelia asked.

Caleb, who had his eyes closed, opened one to look at her then closed them again. "It's nice…"

Cornelia frowned, "…Thanks"

"Hey, have you girls seen Will anywhere?" Matt asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"No, but she said she was on her way though", Elyon replied.

"Oh ok, thanks", Matt smiled.

"Hey come on, Cornelia, I see that face that you have…let's go outside for a while", Elyon said.

"Oh…yeah sure. It was nice seeing you guys", Cornelia waved.

Caleb waved shortly and Matt waved furiously with a big grin.

Once the girls were gone, Matt sighed.

"I love coming to parties, girls get all fixed up and get all…gorgeous. I can't wait to see Will. Didn't you think those two looked beautiful?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I guess", Caleb said as he ordered a drink and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Just going to take some fresh air", Caleb smiled softly and waved before walking away.

…

"Elyon, I feel horrible! I worked really hard on this dress and he didn't even notice", Cornelia sighed sadly.

"Come on, Cornelia, I'm sure he noticed. Mabye he just didn't want to say anything in front of Matt…", Elyon tried to confort her best friend.

"Easy for you to say, I bet he thinks I don't exist", Cornelia said softly.

"Cornelia, I know he knows you're alive; don't say that", Elyon comforted.

"I know…it's just that it feels hurtful. He could've at least said, "That's a nice dress", or, "You look nice". Hey, I would've settled for a decent hello!" Cornelia dropped her head.

"Cornelia, if it's meant to be, it will happen someday", Elyon put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "I think he likes you too"

"I…I don't know what to do anymore", Cornelia sighed and folded her arms on the balcony railing.

"Look, I'll get you something to drink, mabye it'll help, ok?" Elyon smiled.

"Ok, thanks Elyon", Cornelia smiled back.

Elyon pat her shoulder once gently before walking to get her something to drink.

"Oh and Elyon?"

Elyon turned back.

"Thanks for helping me out, I bet I'm being a real party-pooper", Cornelia smiled nervously.

"Nah, you're just in love", Elyon smiled and then proceeded back inside.

Cornelia stared up at the stars and rested her head in her hands.

"Caleb, why can't you just notice me?" Cornelia asked the sky with a pained face.

Little did she know, that the object of her affection was standing behind a few plants near the entrance of the balcony, who was listening to her conversation with Elyon.

"If only you knew how much I notice you, Cornelia…" Caleb stated to himself as he watched her, "If only you knew…", Caleb turned and walked away to the ballroom.

…

Caleb ordered another small drink and leaned on the wall.

"Dude, how many have you had?" Matt asked, coming up to him.

"Not as much as you, I see", Caleb stated as he leaned to the right to see all he drank.

"Tss, no need to get defensive", Matt crossed his arms.

"Hey Matt!" Will walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

She was wearing a red dress with gold dragons around it. A black chocker was around her neck and a few bracelets on her left wrist.

"Hi Will! You look gorgeous", Matt complimented.

"Thanks…hey uh…do you want to…dance with me?" Will asked shyly.

"Of course I will!" Matt laughed and grabbed her hand as they went to the dance floor.

Caleb smirked as he watched the two walk in between all the other people dancing and took a sip of his drink.

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" a voice said next to him.

"Yeah…", Caleb nodded. _I can think of better…_

"I'm so happy for her. She always wanted to slow dance with Matt", Cornelia said as she sat down on a stool next to where Caleb was standing.

_Well at least she's feeling better_, Caleb thought as he glanced at her.

"Her dream was to dance with an idiot with two left feet?" Caleb asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well at least Matt is attempting to dance" Cornelia giggled softly as she saw Matt looking at his feet, making sure she didn't step on Will's feet.

"And not doing a pretty good job at it…", Caleb shook his head in pity as Matt accidently tripped on his own feet and fell down.

"Well, at least Will's enjoying herself", Cornelia smiled.

"Hn…"

"What, you think you can do better?" Cornelia asked as she glanced at him.

"I don't think I could…I know I could", Caleb smirked.

"Well then, would you show me?"

"No thanks"

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"No, I just don't like to dance"

"Oh…" Cornelia said and looked at everyone dancing.

"Hello Cornelia!" a boy with neat brown hair and a tall figure greeted as he came up to her. Caleb glared at him for one second and then started to drink his drink again.

"Hello Gerard", Cornelia smiled at her friend she made a year ago.

"Why are you sitting here? A pretty girl like you should be out there dancing! Why don't you dance with me", Gerard smiled his perfect smile and extended his hand to her.

"I'm afraid she already has a dance partner", Caleb said right after and put his finished drink on the counter.

"Caleb?" Cornelia looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"She was just waiting for me to finish my drink", he told Gerard and grabbed Cornelia's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"Caleb, I thought you didn't like to dance", Cornelia said as Caleb stopped in the center of the dance floor.

"Well I finished my drink and I didn't have anything better do to", Caleb said as he placed his right nand on her waist and the other out in the air, waiting for her acceptance. Cornelia nodded and placed her right hand on his strong, lean shoulder and took hold of his hand.With that the two started to glide around the dance floor like the other couples. Cornelia was pretty surprised that Caleb could actually dance. He seemed like an expert.

Caleb looked down at Cornelia as he caught her eyes; green and blue staring into each other. Cornelia stared into his eyes feeling butterflies in his stomach…wait, was it her or were their faces leaning closer? Cornelia felt her breath get caught in her throat as she noticed that their faces were only inches apart.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Caleb thought as he subconciously tightened his grip on Cornelia. _Oh shit! Am I gonna kiss her? Well, that wouldn't be too bad…What am I saying? I've wanted to do this for so long that I can't even remember! But if I do this, then I could put her in too much danger…but…I can't stop_. Caleb watched as her eyes closed half way, feeling he was doing the same thing. He was about to close the gap between them but-

"Hey Caleb!" Gerard yelled as he came up to them. "Eric told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you super quick", Gerard pointed to the food table, which was pretty hard to see from where they were.

"Hmph" Caleb let go of Cornelia and walked towards the food table. Cornelia stood there, looking at her hands. She still felt the warmth of his hands on hers. If only Gerard hadn't interrupted them, there would've been a major change between them.

"Hey Cornelia, do you wanna dance with me?" Gerard asked with a smile.

"Thanks Gerard, but I'm pretty tired and I'm gonna get some fresh air", Cornelia said as she kissed his cheek and walked to the balcony again.

Gerard, even though disappointed that she had refused, was screaming on the inside, _OH MY GOD! SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, so what do you think of the first chapter? Tell me, tell me now! (twitch twith)

Caleb- …You're weird

Me- Shut up!

Caleb- Fine…weirdo

Me- You shall feel the wrath of my smacking hand of doom! (hits Caleb)

Caleb- OW! THAT HURT!

Me- I know it did! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Fight in the Street

Ok, so I see that you do like my story XD thank you! Now like I said, **this will have many suggestive themes, so go bye-bye if you no likey! **Lol ok, leave me a little review and I'll be happy! Enjoy!

Cookie- talking

_Cookie- thinking_

**Cookie- inner self**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb finally reached the food table and saw Eric eating a mini sandwitch. "You wanted to talk to me, Eric?"

"No, why would you think that?" Eric asked and ate another piece of the sandwitch.

"Oh, no reason", Caleb said, as he finally caught up to what Gerard was doing. _Clever, but you aren't gonna separate us that easily_, Caleb thought as he got a cheese stick (haha I'm eating a cheese stick XD) and walked to the balcony. There he saw the object of his affection. He had long ago realized that he was truly in love with the blonde haired girl.

Caleb joined Cornelia at the balcony, "It's nice out isn't it?" he asked taking a bite of the cheese stick.

"Yeah it is…" Cornelia replied, a little shocked because Caleb usually never made small talk with people. She decided to take advantage of this moment.

"Hey Caleb, this has been bothering me since forever…", Cornelia started.

"What?"

"How did you beat that guy up? He was way older than you and now he can't even walk", Cornelia asked.

**Flashback…**

Cornelia was walking down the road with Taranee, because they just came from Nigel's party and their houses lived close by. Then suddenly, a man grabbed Taranee's purse and started to run off.

"Oh my god! No!", Taranee yelled as she stood still and Cornelia stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Caleb's voice rang.

Caleb jumped from the roof down onto the man. The man fell with a groan as Caleb taking out a knife and put it skillfully dangerously near the man's throat.

"Give this nice young lady her purse back, NOW", Caleb threatened as he pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"No", the man said plainly and managed to kick Caleb off of him.

The man took out a few knives and threw them skillfully at Caleb, which he easily dogged.

"Bastard, you will regret that", Caleb yelled as he charged at him and punched his stomach, sending the man crashing to the wall. Caleb grabbed the man's neck and pressed him harder to the wall.

"Give me the purse now, or I will not hesitate to kill you", Caleb's voice was monetone, but something in it was dripping with venom.

The man weakily handed him the purse. Caleb took it quickly and kicked his stomach, "If I ever catch you doing this again, I will haunt you (Caleb is OOC, I told you)". The man fell unconcious to the floor and Caleb walked to Taranee and handed her the purse.

"Caleb…?" Cornelia stared at him in shock.

"Hnn", Caleb walked past them and proceeded to his house.

**End Flashback…**

"Well, you can say that ever since what happened with my family, I've been preparing myself to avenge them", Caleb replied.

"I see…", Cornelia said as she looked up at the sky.

"About earlier…" Caleb started but was cut off.

"I know, I know. It was the moment…I mean you really wouldn't have done that…would you?" Cornelia kept a strait face as she asked this, but a hint hope still came out through her voice.

"You're right…it was just in the moment", Caleb sighed.

**What the hell are you doing? You know that you did that on purpose! Hey, if that stupid boy hadn't cut in, you would'be probably gone even farther!** Caleb's innerself scolded.

Caleb took a quick glance at her as he finished up the cheese stick. Her expression almost destroyed him.

**Now look what you did, you jack ass! You hurt her!**

Caleb sighed softly, _I shouldn't even be allowed to be around her! I only bring her pain!_ He continued to mentally beat himself up, when Cornelia's voice brought him back.

"Hey Caleb, I'm actually getting sorta drowsy…I think I'm gonna go home", Cornelia smiled sleepily.

"Oh ok, I'll walk you home; it's getting pretty boring so I might as well leave", Caleb said as he went back inside.

Cornelia's cheeks turned red. _Did…did he just say he was gonna walk me home?_

**OMG! This is so awsome!**

_But it's weird, though. Every time I asked him to, he would say no._

**Who cares, just take this opportunity!**

Cornelia quickly ran up to him and the two went through the crowd of people and outside. It seemed much more peaceful outside.

"Hey Caleb…I've been wondering why you've been so nice to me…"Cornelia asked as Caleb gave her a confused look. "I mean…you usually never even give me a second glance", she explained as the two walked down the dark streets.

"I don't know what you mean…", Caleb knew he was lying, and so did Cornelia, but she decided not to push it.

"Don't you think the stars look beautiful?" Cornelia asked as she looked up at the sky. Most of the streetlights were off because majority of the residents were still at the party so no one bothered to light them.

"Yeah", Caleb nodded as he looked up at the sky. _But not as beautiful as you…_

"Well well well, look what we've got here", a voice came from behind them. A man stepped out from the dark alley. He was wearing pure black. Cornelia took a step back closer to Caleb, while he gave the man a dark glare.

"Judging by how you're dressed, I would guess that you two were at that big fancy party, correct?" the man asked as he stepped closer to them.

"I don't see how that's any of your business…" Caleb kept his eyes fixed on the man.

"I'll tell you what? Why don't you just leave me all the money you got and I'll let you two go", he said.

"I'll tell _you_ what. Why don't you just leave right now and I won't kill you?" Caleb glared. Cornelia stood next to him keeping her eyes on the man who kept looking at her as if she were a piece of meat and was dying of starvation.

"It's a simple choice, your money or your lives?" he frowned.

"And if we have no money?" Cornelia squeaked quickly. The man smirked as he looked at her.

"If you have no money, then just leave the girl and we'll call it even"

"I told you that you could either leave or die. This is your last chance." Caleb stated. By now his fists were clenched as he watched the man.

"Fine…I choose the girl", without warning he flung a few several knives at them. Caleb grabbed Cornelia and pushed her so she wouldn't get hit, but out of no where, a man popped up behind Cornelia and grabbed her.

"AAHHH!" Caleb turned around at the sound of her scream. There he saw Cornelia in the arms of another man. That part didn't bother him as much as where the man was holding her. Way too close for his liking.

"Caleb!" she cried. Both knew that it was up to body strength to get her out. They knew that Cornelia didn't have as much body strength as the man. The man had held onto her tightly as he started to kiss her neck.

"I see you chose death", Caleb said as he struck out. He threw a couple of shuriken (if you've seen Naruto, it's those big 4 pointed thingies…I thought that knives would get sorta boring after a while lol) at the man that wasn't holding Cornelia and then ran to the man that was holding her. Caleb appeared behind the man and held a knife to the back of his neck.

"Let her go now!" was all that Caleb said. With out lifting his head the man looked at his partner who had just barley dogged the shuriken and was in a fighting stance. "You have 5 seconds…" Caleb said.

The man looked back at his partner who looked at Cornelia and nodded a yes.

"3…2…1…you loose." Caleb said as he pushed the knife closer to the man's neck.

"W-wait!" the man let his grip on Cornelia go. She quickly got out and went to the middle of the street.

"Cornelia, wait there…" Caleb said as he took a step back from the man in front of him. Caleb walked next to Cornelia, taking her arm as he started to walk away.

"You think that we will just let you go like that?" the first man said.

"You've seen to much." The second man finished.

Caleb turned to face them, his eyes showing nothing but pure hatred. The two men took a step back as they looked at him. They knew that if they let Caleb and Cornelia go then they would be caught and killed. On the other hand if they were to try to stop Caleb and Cornelia, then they might die. Either way, it was a loose loose situation, but they were stupid enough to try the second.

"We make a living off of mugging and killing people like you, do you really think that you will get away?" the second man told them.

"Cornelia stay here", Caleb said as he gently pushed her behind him. Cornelia nodded as she took a step back. Taking his jacket off Caleb handed it to Cornelia. "Hold this, I don't want it stained." he said as he took a couple steps forward. "You two are real idiots", Caleb stopped and didn't bother to even raise his hands as he finished by saying, "Come…feel the wrath of Hart (his last name, which I made up)…"

The two men gulped as they looked at each other but in the blink of an eye attacked. The first man was kicking like there was no tomorrow in front of Caleb as the second man was behind Caleb and punching. Caleb easily dogged both at the same time.

"You bore me" Caleb said as he caught the first man's leg and easily flung him behind his shoulder landing him on the second guy. Both men quickly recovered and started their attacks again, but this time pulling out hidden weapons. Caleb jumped high up in the air and did what looked like a flying kick. The second man moved out of the way just in time, but the first wasn't so lucky. As he jumped his leg got hit badly and fell to the floor in pain.

Cornelia just stood there watching the battle unfold. Once again, she felt useless. Caleb was doing just fine by himself, and she knew that wouldn't change. Cornelia watched as Caleb kicked them both. When she saw that the first man didn't dodge it, she felt a little relief, until he looked at her. In that one gaze was hatred, revenge, and lust all rolled into one. Cornelia would be lying if she said that didn't scare her, but she knew that there was nothing that she should fear from a man half dead, was there?

Cornelia got her answer soon enough as the second man rushed toward Caleb, who was now back on the ground. The first man ran extremely fast and appeared right in front of her.

"Caleb!" was all that she could get out before the man pinned her to the ground.

At the sound of her voice Caleb turned to look at Cornelia. While his head was turned, the second man got a good punch in.

"Tss, you're not as good as we thought you were", he said as Caleb flew back. "Now that we know your attacks there in no way that you can stop us! Even if you kill us, our people will hunt you down and kill you. Remember that!", the man rushed at Caleb again trying to punch him in the gut.

Catching his hand Caleb glared at him, "I don't give a damn about your little clan, but I know that I will never loose to someone like you". Summoning up all his energy, Caleb hit him in to the gut.

"And I would never go as low as doing what you do", removing his hand, Caleb allowed the man to fall to the ground dieing. The man looked at him and smiled faintly.

Coughing up blood he whispered, "Our master will have your head, remember that", he coughed up more blood and slowly died.

"AAAAAHHH! Don't touch me!" Caleb was gone in the blink of an eye at the sound of Cornelia's scream.

Caleb found Cornelia underneath the first man trying to get away. Her hair was extremely messy by now from all the struggling, and her arms were pinned above her head. Her dress front sipper was open so that you could see the second layer of the dress. The man was already licking at her collar bone and was getting way to close for Caleb's liking.

"Get off her now!" Caleb commanded as he held a knife right under the man's throat.

"You really think that a little knife is going to stop me?" the man asked not moving his head from Sakura's neck.

"You think it won't?" Caleb was beyond pissed by now.

"All that I have to do is move one hand a bit and she dies." Caleb took a quick glimpse to see that the man had a knife of his own at the side of Cornelia's throat.

"You leave me no choice…" Caleb stated as he moved the knife away from the man's neck.

"That's a good boy. Now go sit over there and watch as I finish up with the little girl right here."

Caleb stood up from his position of kneeling down. He hovered over them; a desire for blood shed the only thing emanating from his eyes. "You leave me no choice…but to kill you!"

Caleb threw his knife into the man's hand that was holding down Cornelia's hand and the knife. The man instantly let go of the kunai and at that moment Caleb pushed him off Cornelia and grabbed the knife off the ground.

Just as he was about to slit the man's throat Caleb whispered so that Cornelia couldn't hear, "Now you will never touch her like that again!".

Cornelia shut her eyes as she heard the man's faint last breath and turned to look away from whatever Caleb did to him. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned up to see the familiar green orbs.

"Caleb…"

Caleb crouched down to look at her in eye level.

"Cornelia are you…?" he never finished his sentence because Cornelia started to cried into his shirt.

She just clung to him crying, but he didn't stop her. In fact, he placed his arms around her and held her to him. Caleb grabbed his discarded jacket and placed it around her.

"Shh… they won't do that again", Caleb comforted as he ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her cries. Caleb looked up at the sky. _No one will ever touch you like that again, Cornelia. I promise you that I won't ever allow it!_

Little did they know that they were being watched, "You will pay Hart…and your wench too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Awsome, Caleb kicks ass! He's all ninja style, hahaha. I hope I didn't freak you guys out with the thing with Cornelia and stuff...promise it won't get way to graphic, it's just that I have to make it fit with the story lol. Send in reviews plz, no flames! Thankies! I'll update soon, especially 'The Ice Skater and The Rebel'. You'll be seeing that one soon! Bye!


End file.
